Motorcycles include limited space for riders and passengers to carry belongings. Many motorcycles include a back support behind the rider and passenger for supporting the passengers back. This back support is often referred to as a “sissy bar.” Often, motorcycle riders attach duffle bags, backpacks and the like to the sissy bar using rope, bungee cords or the like.
A need exists for an adjustable system for attaching a bag or the like to the sissy bar.